Costumes
by sapphire wind
Summary: Class E may or may not be a bunch of awesome costume designers.


_A/N: So... I received permission from koizumicchi to use her Wisps timeline for this one. My fan girl heart was determined to finish this after seeing the front pages of AssClass 147 so this contains little spoilers as to how Karma and Nagisa look like. There are no warnings aside from that._

 _This is a bit of an actor!au + canon universe so they're like teen actors or something ^^;_

* * *

"Dang.. Now we're lacking costumes and props for the next promotion." The director scratched the back of his head as he tossed the script on the table.

-"Costumes?"- Class E echoed.

"Yeah. Since it's the awaited one-on-one between Karma and Nagisa, it would be fitting if we were to show just how they viewed each other." The Director explained.

"You mean how Karma naturally looks like an evil demon king? And Nagisa a serpent?" Isogai mused.

"Ah! I have just the things for that." Karma went to the pile of schoolbags hung on the wall and easily picked out Nagisa's schoolbag. He rummaged through the contents a bit and pulled out a folder.

"Karma-kun, that's-" Nagisa trailed off, paled then flushed when Karma took two certain papers with an evil grin and sauntered to their director.

"Hey, Director. You might want to look at these." Karma handed the papers to the older man who inspected the contents. The rest of Class E circled around the Director to look at what was in the papers.

On the papers were drawings of Karma and Nagisa wearing costumes. Karma's was those of an evil king complete with a crown, small horns on the sides of his head, dark red cape, a trident and demon's tail. He drew himself wearing a red-long sleeved button-up shirt with black vest, black pants and boots.

The drawing of Nagisa on the other hand was those of a serpent prince or maybe Medusa. He was wearing a scaled long-sleeved form fitting shirt that was cut above his ribs, patches of scales were covering his midriff and he had no legs, instead he had a snake's tail for his lower body. He also had a few snakes mixed in his hair.

"...What is this, Karma? Your fetish for Nagisa?" The Director asked and received a grin from the redhead. He then passed the papers to the students.

"Not at all. I drew those for Halloween."

"Halloween? How can Nagisa even walk with you if he's got no feet to walk with?" Maehara asked. Karma just chuckled and Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair.

"I'll just carry him."

"Why the hell did you even draw yourself as high and mighty, you slacker? You should have these! And these too!" Terasaka took a pencil and drew on the paper.

"Yeah! Let's change this too!"

"And this!"

Soon, the majority of the male students pitched in their ideas to alter the costume. The girls, on the other hand, assigned themselves to change and make adjustments to Nagisa's design.

Karma grumbled beside Nagisa while they waited for their classmates to finish and a few minutes later, the Director approved of the new designs. The final design was kept a secret from the both of them until a few days later when the costumes and props were delivered to the set and of crouse, they were told to wear them in separate dressing rooms for surprise.

Karma was the first to emerge from the dressing room and was tugging on his gloves with pointed claws made from rubbersheet. His garb consisted of demon head-shoulder plates, a tailcoat that had a third-eyed demon on the right side with two of its horns stretching to the left side of his body, a pair of intersecting leather straps around his groin that coiled down his right leg, black pants, boots and a pair of wings with prominent skeletal frame. On his head were two big demon horns, four spiked horns and two more horns with spade ends.

"Why did my crown turn into a joker hat with horns?" The red-haired teen complained while his classmates snickered.

"But that's a bit of your role, isn't it? The prankster demon king." Isogai commented and all of them broke into laughter.

"I can't believe that actually came from you, Class Rep. Maehara, it's your fault. You corrupted Isogai." Karma grunted while said blond just patted Isogai on the shoulder.

"I did no such thing. He's always been feisty."

"Tsk. Anyway, where's Nagisa-kun?"

"Come on out, Nagisa-chan~ Karma's done, you know." Nakamura said from Nagisa's dressing room since she was helping him with his costume.

"I don't want to! How is this any better than what Karma-kun drew?" Nagisa whined.

"You have legs this time! Come on. The sooner you finish the photoshoot, the sooner you can take those off."

After a few more struggles, whining and complaints, Nakamura finally got out of Nagisa's dressing room with a triumphant grin directed to Karma who quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You can thank us girls later, by the way." The blonde moved out of the way and revealed Nagisa who was blushing hotly and fidgeting in his costume.

The girls squealed and cooed on how cute he was, Karma's jaw dropped, someone wolf whistled and the redhead was sure he wasn't the only male blushing after seeing the bluenette because even Okajima was close to having a nosebleed. And yeah, Karma's going to have to treat the girls some sweets or something.

Nagisa's soft blue hair was down and his costume left very little to imagination because it was so form-fitting made of soft leatherette that hugged his whole body and showed off his curves. There was a bunch of gold snake eyes littered on his torso, his arms were covered with scales and he was wearing a pair of scaly boots that reached the very top of his thighs. There were also a pair of snakes that coiled down both of his arms that started from the back of his shoulders.

The bluentte crossed his left arm in front of his chest and covered his groin with his other arm while blushing.

"I feel so exposed like this..."

"You look really cute, Nagisa!" Fuwa cheered.

"Yeah, real sexy too~ The snake theme suited you so well!" Yada commented.

"Holy crap! Nagisa had that much curves?" Okajima exclaimed and that snapped Karma out of his stupor. He looked around and saw a huge snake prop, took it then wrapped it around Nagisa's chest, crotch and down his left leg where the snake's head rested beside his foot.

"Sorry, that sight's for my eyes only." Karma smugly declared and the bluenette heaved a relieved sigh for having something to at least hide his body with.

"Wait, you guys have to put on some make up. Sit here." Sugaya instructed and proceeded into putting make up on the left side of both boys' faces.

"If you're done with everything, we'll start the photoshoot." The Director said.

And on the photoshoot went. The main poster's images were of Karma pointing towards the camera with a feral grin and Nagisa standing infront a snake's open mouth with a small but deadly smile on his lips. More shots were taken for the magazine and bromides before it was announced as a wrap.

"You can keep those costumes." The Director said while looking through the photos.

-"Eh?"-

"It is something that you and your whole class came up with. Just make sure to take care of the fabric in case we need it again."

"Thank you." Nagisa bowed. He and Karma went to the dressing room though Nagisa stepped back a little when Karma approached him with a grin that sent shivers down his spine.

"Say, Nagisa-kun."

"Yes...?"

"I think I need another look to appreciate your outfit without that snake prop." Karma's gloved hand ghosted over Nagisa's waist, causing the bluenette's breath to hitch.

"Director said not to make a mess of the costumes..."

"It wouldn't be messy because I'll introduce it to the floor when we reach my place." Karma planted a kiss on the other's soft lips with a promise of what to look forward to when they reach the Akabane household.


End file.
